I Want You In My Room
by TicTacStory
Summary: Mello confuses the lyrics of Boom Boom Boom for what Matt is seriously saying.


_**A/N Soo I really didnt know what I should have chosen, I was thinking between;My humps-Black Eyed Peas, Vengaboys-Boom Boom Boom and Kelis-Milkshake.**_

_**Uh, yeah.**_

You know what seriously sucks when you live with someone who ocasionally blows things up and who is also from the mafia?

Oh, just that he`s mostly just home to crash in bed.

And if that person happens to be Mihael Keehl, god knows HOW he comes home.

Poor, poor Matt, a few days ago Mello was being a bitch (again) and decided that it was a good idea to throw Matt`s DS in the sink.

Do you KNOW how frustrating it is when you are about to kick Bowser`s ass and the short tempered blonde just snaps the DS out of your hands and throws it in the running sink?

And can Matt throw his stupid chocolate`s in the sink? OF COURSE NOT.

Correct me if im wrong, but isn`t a DS worth more than idiotic chocolate?

What`s soo good about chocolate anyway?

Sure SURE if you`re a PMS`ing girl it must be soothing or whatever, but Mello was NOT a woman. (A common mistake, but Matt confirmed his lack of breats and his genitals, thank you very much)

And im not kidding when I say that Mello is possibly the most short tempered man standing, but I doubt its PMS.

However, thanks to Matt not being allowed to smoke in the house, OR play his games, Matt himself was not much different from a PMS`ing woman.

Thanks to that though, Matt caught a random interest in music, especially in the Vengaboys.

For reasons that are beyond me.

Matt put his earphones in and started murmmuring to the lyrics, not realized that Mello was already home.

"Hey, Matt how many times have I told you..."

"If you`re alone and you need a friend, someone to make you forget your problems,"

Mello blinked and frowned, what the hell was Matt smoking now?

"Matt, for god`s sake-" He started, but Matt however interuptted him.

And shouldnt Matt know by now that intterupting Mello is a big no-no?

Unless he didnt learn anything from that time Mello shoved a gun down his troath (well, not literally, but you know what I mean.) because Matt felt the need of reminding Mello what a loser Toad is, and that he might aswell drop down the Eiffel Tower.

And that while Mello was telling a touching story about his bitch fight with a woman at the supermarket, the poor bastard had almost been karate kicked in the balls by the old lady because he took the last chocolate in the supply.

Anyway, where were we?

Oh yes, intteruption.

"Come along baby," Matt urgued.

Mello eyed his friend weirdly. "Are you on drugs?"

"I`ll be your lover tonight." Matt declared dramatically.

Mello tripped over, which was very uncharacter-like for him, "Whaat waaaas thaat?"

"Boom Boom Boom."

"That`s the noise you will make if you do not explain your behaviour right now."

"I want you in my room."

Mello raised his eyebrow. "Your room? its my room." He sat on the arm of the chair.

"Lets spend the night together." Matt suggested.

"And do what?"

"From now untill forever."

"Thats not what I asked you idiot."

"Boom Boom Boom I want to double boom." Matt sang along.

"That is a good idea, Matt." Mello came closer and literally sat on Matt`s lap.

"God what a crap song..." Matt said as he took his amps out, it was then he realized Mello had his tongue in his mouth, the feeling was surprising, hotness, as if he was a door and Mello was the key.

Finally Mello stopped.

"What the christ are you doing?" Asked Matt, not fully displeased though.

Mello eyed his iPod and blushed red. "You were...listening to music?"

Matt replied with a question. "You were serious?"

"Fuck You Matt." He pulled his friend`s hair a little. "You asked for it, seriosly, fuck you."

Matt grinned. "Please do."

"Do what?"

"Fuck me."

Mello looked at his sheepishly while his lips twitched in a smile of desire and lust.

_**A/N Yaaay, that was weird.**_

_**Today was a little odd, its my last day of holiday and I was inside for the whole day writing, in the end I wrote *counts* three new stories, four new chapters *smiles***_

_**I will contiune after midnight when my parents are asleep though :D**_


End file.
